I Do
by Lemoluv
Summary: Hanchul  heechul x hangeng , no heechul is not on top xD and its full of fail phonesex and smut  : hope you enjoy!


-THIS IS BASED OFF SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS HEECHUL AND HANGENG-

(yes, i believe in a 15 member suju _)

**Title:** I Do  
**Genre: **Fluff, lemon, smut, usual :/  
**Pairing****[s]: **Hanchul [Hangeng/Heechul]  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word Count: ** 2,762  
**Warning: **Smut, bondage, sex toy, fail!phone sex  
**Disclaimer: **don't own the people, just the story  
**Summary:** Heechul is finally going to see Hangeng when Super Junior travels to China for Super Show 3! Terrible summary i know xD This is for whatemili! Thank you for waiting and thank you Vampy for being the best beta ever! =D

**A/N:** Livejournal! Check it out! .com ! :D

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day that Heechul came from Beijing for Super Show 3 to visit his precious Hangeng. The flight there was so torture some because all he could focus on was the text messages getting sent back and forth from his Chinese lover. He had somehow suckered him into telling him the most intimate of details (Heechul quite pleased with himself that his power over the other worked even over millions of meters apart) and eventually turning into sex-ting. The others gave him strange looks when he suddenly laughed slightly darker than normal but it seemed to be effecting Siwon the hardest; his usual reading of the bible going a lot more hurried. Heechul didn't pay them attention as he made his way to the bathroom, so happy about his own self control. It was clear with the texts getting further and further, Hangeng begging to know where he was touching himself, that he couldn't hold off his hard on forever.

Once the door in the small bathroom was closed and locked (not like anyone would come in anyway), Heechul leaned against the wall offering the most space and slowly undid the zipper of his pants as he tried smirked with the incoming message.

_To: Heechul From: Hannie_

_ I want to push you against a wall Rella and tear your clothes off._

_ To: Hannie From: Heechul_

_ And what if I say no?_

It wasn't Heechul's fault that he liked to be difficult. Plus, he knew that Hangeng liked him that wa because the choice to over power the Great Rella did not, most certainly, happen every day and he obviously didn't allow it from just anybody.

_ To: Heechul From: Hannie_

_Then I would shove my tongue down your mouth to stop your declines because I don't want to hear it ;) _

_ To: Hannie From: Heechul_

_ Whatever Hannie, you aren't that dangerous kekeke ~~_

_ To: Heechul From: Hannie_

_ Are you going to play this game or not?_

Heechul laughed at his ever so distant lover, realizing that he was actually focused on simply laughing at Hangeng rather than focusing on the sex-ting. It was just the images that got him so close to be hard but he didn't want Hangeng to be made at him so he quickly texted back.

_To: Hannie From: Heechul_

_Fine fine grumpy. My clothes are off me and I'm pinned against the wall by your fucking hot body… Oh! And your delicious tongue is dominating over mine. It makes me want to moan and wrap my arms around your neck. Touch me more Hannie~~_

_To: Heechul From Hannie_

_My hand goes to your erect penis and I lightly grab and stroke it. I move to bite at your neck as you tell me to go faster._

_To: Hannie From: Heechul_

_ -_- Don't put words in my mouth Hankyung…_

_To: Heechul From: Hannie_

_ Oh shut up, you know you would have said that to me!_

_To: Hannie From: Heechul_

_ Yea, I would ^^ kekeke… Hannie wank me off harder. Make me cum in your hand._

_To: Heechul From: Hannie_

_ Beg for it Rella ;)_

_To: Hannie From: Heechul_

_ WTF I'm not begging! -_- You're so annoying babo _(*translation- idiot) _… Fine whatever. _

Heechul had the devilish plan to just stop texting Hangeng because he wanted begging right? Well he will certainly get it. After pressing a few buttons and putting the device to his ear, the great Heenim listened as it rung once… twice… In the middle of the third ring, he heard his lover pick up.

"I'm so glad you decided to do it this way."

Just for the fact he could hear the smirk in his voice, like he won something, made Heechul irritable.

"Don't gloat or Im going to hang up."

A laugh from the other line.

"Are you on the plane yebo (*translation-honey)?"

"Yea, in this damn cramped bathroom just for you."

"Awww aren't you the sweetest. When will it land, do you know?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me these questions? I called you for hot phone sex, not a normal conversation."

Again, there was a laugh on the other line.

"I wanted to know so I could prepare my place for you, I even bought you something!"

There was a pause before his lust filled words entered his ears again.

"I've wanted to touch your body for so long now, just hearing your voice is starting to get me hard."

Now it was Heechul's turn to laugh.

"But I haven't done anything yet _oppa~" _

Intentionally he dragged out the last word, sounding very familiar to a pleading low moan. The silence on the other line meant that he was finally able to get Hangeng to shut up.

"I haven't unzipped my pants to grab my cock. I haven't thought about you panting above me, slamming your own dick hard inside me. You know, the way I beg for it… The way I scream for it…

"I want you to touch yourself Heechul, and say it's me."

Hangeng's voice had so much focus and authority on the other line that Heechul knew that it was only when he was aroused could he boss him around without getting hit or yelled at. It was the only time he allowed himself to get ordered around and it was only Hangeng that he allowed to say such a thing. Like a good boy, he did as we told and undid his pants, letting the clothes fall to his ankles. The slit in the boxers allowed for his erection to slip through and salute to the world. Fully leaning on the wall now, Heechul leaned his head back and moaned softly as his warm hand grabbed himself.

"God Hangeng… ahhh faster…. Faster!"

Heechul went with his own commands while he knew that Hangeng would do what he said to himself. The labored pants from the other line confirmed it.

"Say that new word I taught you Heechul."

Even with Hangeng's concentration focused on Heechul's voice and his actions, he was able to keep his voice level and so forceful that it only turned him on more.

"F-fuck me Hannie. Fuck me hard! Nnngghh!"

"In Chinese now."

_God damn him! Why can't he just have the Korean and leave it at that?_ Heechul struggled to remember the words he was taught a few hours ago (yes, when they were having phone sex again because Heechul needs his Chinese sex and this was a close as he was getting).

"Tā mā de mǒ…" A laugh on the other line, slightly dark and mocking, made Heechul moan even louder as precum dripped down from his hand. "It's wǒ but close enough." "God Hangeng… I-I'm close." "Heechul… god damn Heechul you're hot… Mmmnnh." He couldn't hold it any longer as he arched his back off the wall and came (mostly) in his hand, crying out a little too loudly. His lower lip wasn't ever sufficient in holding in his loud crys, but thanks Siwon's God that he only screamed during sex. Heechul loved to scream and Hangeng loved hearing it. He placed the phone on speaker as he went to clean himself up after hearing Hangeng groan into the phone with his own release. The flight attendant spoke on the overcome and Heechul smiled devilishly, washing his hands. The plane was about to land in China. -/-/-/- It took a whole two seconds for the great Heenim to decide whether he should knock or just barge into the proper address to Hangeng's apartment. He decided against it. "Honey I'm home!" He merrily sang the words as chuckle came from the kitchen. He set down his luggage (having already spoke with Leeteuk that he would be living with Hangeng for the past few days that they stayed in China) and walked into the most glorious smell he could have ever been given the right to sniff. Hangeng's famous Beijing fried rice! "Would you like to try some?" It was slightly odd for Heechul to suddenly walk into a place belonging to his lover he hadn't had the privileges in seeing for a few months and they were talking like he hadn't left at all. For some seriously unknown reason, this irritated him to no end and he pushed Hangeng against the counter roughly, smashing their lips together as he fisted his shirt, bringing their bodies ever more closely. "I would like to try some of you first." He was just barely able to get the words out before Hangeng slipped in his tongue and took charge of the situation like he was so famous for doing. He quickly wrapped his legs around his waist as Hangeng wrapped his arms around his back and led them both to the bedroom, not forgetting to turn off the stove though. Heechul cupped the other's face and smothered him in a tongue locked kiss, brushing his muscle as far as was allowed into that wet cavern and taking in his taste. He wanted this man more than he loved looking at himself in the mirror. The Chinese lover placed him on the king sized bed (a request from Heechul) and quickly claimed his place on top of him. Heechul hated not having that hot mouth on his own but he settled with stripped Hangeng instead. Sadly, that wasn't the other's plan for him. Quickly, he was restrained, hands over his head, by fluffy pink handcuffs that look creepily familiar. "Are those Sungmin's?" Hangeng laughed but nodded. "I took them when I left for China two years ago." "He blamed me you asshole!" Hangeng only smiled at the pissed look Heechul gave him and kissed his cheek as he went to tie his legs down to the foot of the bed post. "I hate it when you tie me up, Hannie." Heechul pouted but Hangeng ignored him and went to make sure that it was secure before getting back on top of his waist, straddling once again. "You're also a compulsive liar." That pout was instantly replaced with a smile only warn by the devil which didn't surprise Hangeng that it fit so well. Siwon tried to long ago, warning that he wasn't the child of God and it was best to let Satin's children starve for attention but no one (_no one!_) wanted to see Heechul starve for attention. Leaning over Heechul, Hangeng went to the night stand to pull out a large vibrater ("Pfft, mine's bigger.") and some lube. The Chinese lover merely placed the plastic head at Heechul's lips when he spoke his remark, knowing he was just acting whiny to be whiny. They looked at each other, dildo still placed at his lips and eyes sparkling. Heechul then opened his mouth to bite the head harshly and Hangeng couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Rella you left bite marks!" "I don't want some toy Hannie." "Oh but it wants you." Hangeng didn't want him to speak anymore so he placed the toy by his side while attacking Heechul's neck with rough bites. He couldn't stop his back from arching and a few high moans passing his full lips softly. Hangeng began to rock the bed with his drying humping, erection building way faster with his desire actually touching him. "Mmnnnnn H-hann—!" He always had perfect timing with biting extra hard, abusing the milky skin that hadn't been marked since he left. He made damn sure that Heechul wouldn't be allowed to sleep with any other member of Super Junior by giving heavy threats to the other members. Heechul was scary when denied things but Hangeng was terrifying when denied an untouched Heechul. But did that night end in a serious fight over the phone when he realized what his over seas lover set up for him. "Fucking strip me already!" Growling, Hangeng tore his lips away from the red and purple hicky marked neck and ripped his shirt open with ease (Heechul would have a word about this later with him). Shivering, he waited for the pair of lips to suckle his nipple tenderly while the warm hand tended to the other pink mound. The hurt factor increased his pleasure and his pants were starting to hurt terrible. Desperately he grounded harder against Hangeng's erection, hoping he could get him to take their pants off without having to say anything. And that was exactly what his lover did (Heechul was so glad they knew each other so well). Heechul ended up being completely exposed while Hangeng wore a pair of briefs that gave some serious shape to his already perky ass. However, all touching to the beautiful bottom in the relationship stopped and that was never a good thing. Heechul lifted his head to see Hangeng coating the vibrator and placing the tip at his entrance. Instantly he squirmed away from it. "You better prepare me first!" Hangeng's glint in those lust filled eyes suggested otherwise. "You said this was small right? Then it should be no problem." "I said mine was big—Ahhh!" Heechul closed his eyes tightly, back arching to the fullest extent as his hole expanded painfully and suddenly with the entrance of the plastic toy. If this is what he means by buying him something, he was going to be pissed beyond belief, like denying continuous three hour sex pissed. Yea, he was serious. The pain lacing up his back was nothing to the pleasure of the toy being turned on. For some reason, having Hangeng watching him moan and whither in ecstasy made this experience a whole lot more enjoyable. "Harder H-hannie!" Heechul tried to speak more but the panting got to much as he rocked his own body to the rhythm of the vibrator. Hangeng only smiled. "Its not even me and you're begging for it. What a slut Rella." Any other God given time the great Heenim was called a slut, he would have socked them in the face without hesitation (or agreed with them, all depending on the mood he was in) but during sex with his Chinese sex God, things were different. "Beg for it." Heechul felt his muscles tighten with the orgasm rising but he decided to switch things up. "I want your fucking cock Hannie!" He took a moment to let out a low moan as it barely touched his prostate. He wasn't going to make it much longer. "Please cum inside me!" Lips were suddenly on Heechul who still had his eyes held tightly shut. He welcomed the tongue and allowed for total submission as the toy was removed but quickly replaced by something much too large. Heechul let out that glorious scream that sent a Hangeng to thrust to thrust into him a bit too roughly. If it wasn't for the lube, he would have started to bleed. In next few minutes, nothing was said but loud crys and grunts, squeaking springs of the bed and the clatter of the fluffy pink stolen handcuffs. Every thrust led to a scream of pure sex because of the power it held when pressing tightly against his prostate. Hangeng groaned with sweat coating the front layer of his hair as he watched Heechul under him whimper and cry shamelessly. It wasn't until the first stroke of Heechul's shaft by his lover did he cum harder than he had in a long time. He could feel the throbbing of Hangeng's penis inside of him as he forced his entrance into the closed walls and came deeply. The room reeked of sex as the Chinese man didn't pull out for a few more minutes, getting a hold of his strength after the unimaginable high and Heechul regaining his breath. His lover than undid the hand cuffs and restraints on his legs. "I seriously hope that wasn't what you bought me." Hangeng laughed as he walked into the nearby bathroom to grab a wash rage to wipe them clean with. "Was that the only thing you thought of while I was slamming into you?" "No! I also thought about cute little puppies and rainbows somewhere off in Korea." Heechul smiled that fake smile, letting Hangeng laugh as he cleaned their chests and his leaking hole. "But really, was that it because I won't have sex with you until I'm over this." Heechul was notorious for holding grudges but Hangeng didn't seem worried, just continued to smile. Leaning over Heechul again, he opened the night stand and pulled out a small black velvet box, handing it to his lovely boyfriend. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
